Maggie
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Baby's best friend, Maggie, joins the Firefly family and quickly falls head over heels for Otis, who isn't having any kind of romance since he lost Adi two years prior. But she won't stop until she at least gets what she wants, maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since she had moved into the Firefly house, and she had been waiting for this moment ever since she had laid eyes on him.

That mysterious sinewy albino with long white hair. He was a grouchy son of a bitch, but he was gorgeous. The few times she had caught him laughing or smiling, her heart clenched. He was usually so sullen, so angry that she had never expected his smile to look like that. The way his cheeks rose to almost hide his eyes and the dimples on his cheeks. She had expected a cruel, chastising grin. But his smile was like an old friend's.

She hadn't been able to get close to Otis like she had the other member's of the Firefly family. He was too walled off. Too hard.

She knew he had been through hell recently- his wife had gone missing and been pronounced dead. No body had been found. He hadn't taken it well- She supposed, how could you ever take something like that well? But Baby said he had just recently started speaking again. And, from what she knew, he hadn't had a good childhood and still suffered from those scars, as well, and his wife had been the only one to really, truly heal him. And now she was gone.

But now, here _she_ was. Sitting in an inconspicuous black van after they had robbed a convenience store together. He was counting money and she was watching him. Watching his lithe artist's fingers glide over the bills quickly, expertly. She watched his face- he had gotten up and shaved today, his cheeks smooth and soft. She wanted desperately to touch them. To kiss them.

"The fuck're you lookin' at, princess?" He asked, still not taking his eyes off of his hands.

"You."

"Why? Fuckin' want somethin'?"

She snarled at him, making him tear his eyes away from his hands long enough to see the glint of lust in her eyes.

"Fuckin' weird bitch..."

"I want that dirty mouth of yours on my pussy, is what I want."

Finally, she had his attention as he froze, contemplating for a moment before he smirked to himself.

"If you suck my dick first, I'll get you off like you never have before. If not, shut the fuck up."

"You promise?"

"I say what I mean." He met her eyes, smirking still. "Darlin'."

He squeaked as he felt her hand on his groin, massaging his balls. He tilted his head back and groaned, surprising himself at the noise. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as she unzipped his pants, pulling out his hardening member.

"Holy shit..." She murmured. "This looks fun."

Growling, he fisted her hair and shoved her face to his groin. "You better swallow, bitch."

She froze in awe for a moment. He had never touched her before. But his touch was warm and calloused, unsurprising for an artist who worked with his hands all day. God was he strong, too.

As she took him into her mouth, she heard him gasp in pleasure.

"Fuck..." He muttered, closing his eyes and relaxing his head against the rest of the seat.

As she pleasured him, she felt a gentle hand caress her hair, stroking softly. He was unnervingly quiet until he was close, only letting out a few soft whimpers before he groaned as he came.

"You gonna keep your promise?" She asked eagerly as he ventured one eye open.

"Go to the back of the van. Get naked. I'll be back in a second."

Giggling excitedly, she stripped herself and waited. Finally, he came back, shirtless and lay down on the floor.

"What're you waitin' for, princess? Come on and take a ride."

Straddling his face, she immediately shuddered when she came into contact with his lips, his hot breath pushing past them.

As he began to pleasure her with his tongue- exceedingly well, she might add, she felt herself let go, letting the sensations overtake her. She orgasmed with a shout, falling away from him as he lay still beside her.

"Guess you do keep your promises." she smirked.

"Yeah. Show you what else I can do."

As he fucked her, long and hard from behind, her mind wandered slightly. God, she had never expected her night to end up like this. Fucking none other than Otis B. Driftwood in the back of a get away van, being pounded into ruthlessly until she orgasmed twice, him three. She had expected a kiss, maybe. Perhaps a wry touch here and there. But not this. Oh god not this. She smiled to herself as she heard him cum that last time, falling on top of her back as he shuddered.

Once they had gathered themselves, they sat back in the cab of the van, him drinking a stolen beer and her smoking a cigarette.

"Otis..."

"What."

"Do you think I'm pretty...?"

He sighed, taking her in for a moment. Her cropped brown hair that reached her shoulders in choppy layers. Her sparkling green eyes. Her small frame and flat chest that was nothing like his Adi...

"What do you want, Maggie?" He asked, suddenly looking tired.

"I just asked a question. Just want an answer."

"Yeah, sure."

She wasn't sure if it was an answer or him blowing her off, but she took it.


	2. Chapter 2

In the following days, Maggie wasn't sure what to feel.

She desperately wanted more from Otis, but he had become cold towards her once again. Shrugging her off as if she was nothing.

He scowled at her when she brushed against his shoulders or when she would place a hand on his back, only staying a moment before he would shove her away.

Finally, she cornered him, grabbing his arms and stopping him in the hallway.

"Otis, what the FUCK is your problem?"

"What? I don't have a fucking problem get the fuck away from me."

"We had sex and now you won't even look at me!"

"I just wanted a goddamn blow job and to get laid is that so hard to understand?!"

She glared. "You felt...Nothing. That night?"

"No! Let me go! Stop TOUCHING me!" He struggled against her grip.

"That's not what you were saying when you were plowing into me that night."

"I wasn't saying anything that night."

"I know! It's fucking weird it's like you didn't enjoy it!"

"I enjoyed it. But it wasn't you I was seeing."

She was silent a moment, processing what he had said. "I want you, Otis..."

"I'm unavailable."

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what." he dared, eyes narrowing.

"You're such a fucking BASTARD!"

"How so, princess?" He growled.

"You...You fucking shove everyone away that's not her! God...GOD Otis she's DEAD! She's fucking dead and there's not a goddamn thing you can do about it! Being a fucking asshole to everyone that comes into your path isn't going to bring her back."

He swallowed heavily, eyes not leaving hers. "I know that."

"Then why!? I bet you she didn't even FUCKING love you like I could! I could give you real love. Could actually love you. I bet she never even did. She was a fucking rich princess fucking doctor white collar bitch. I bet she just fucking took pity on your grouchy, sorry ass because no one else would love a fucking freak!"

She hadn't even registered she had been launched against the wall until he was choking her.

"OTIS NO!" She heard Baby's voice and felt relief. Otis was blurring in front of her as the world began to go black. "RUFUS! HELP ME I CAN'T GET HIS HANDS OFF!"

She heard loud footsteps and then felt air rush back into her lungs as she coughed, falling to the floor.

Otis struggled wildly against Rufus, still trying to get to her, screaming a war cry she had never heard before and never cared to hear again.

"Calm down!" Rufus struggled to keep him restrained as he flailed and fought against the much larger man. "God DAMMIT Otis!" Rufus flung him against the wall, pinning him by the throat. "Stop it!"

Otis clawed at RJ's arm scratching hard enough to make him bleed until he gave up, coughing against RJ's tightened hand.

"Get her out of here, Baby. I don't know what she did, but if I let him go, he'll kill her. Take her away from him for a minute."

"Come on, Maggie." Baby helped her up and took her to her room, mercifully far away from Otis's, where Rufus was dragging him by the hair. "What the FUCK happened?"

As Maggie related the story to Baby- Van episode and all- she sighed.

"W...We loved Adi. You don't understand...I understand you're upset with him because you wanted more, but you don't know just how wrong you are."

"I was hurt. I was upset. I was angry...I...I didn't mean what I said."

"They were...They were perfect together. She loved him as much as he loved her. It was almost like...When they were together the stars aligned for them. Something good and solid and stable was in Otis's life for once. You don't even understand how much he's hurt in his lifetime..."

"I know. I know...I know I was wrong..."

"I hope for your sake he knows, too."

Maggie rubbed at her throat. "God...He really..."

"He was going to kill you, Maggie. There's no doubt about it. I've never seen that much anger in him. I don't even know if he knew what he was doing, to be honest with you. He might have blacked out."

"God...I guess there's no chance of being with him now, is there?"

"I would venture a guess not. But Otis is surprising. Very, very surprising. You never know with him. But I would stay away from him for a while. At the very least, a week. He tends to hold on to things..."

"Especially..."

"Especially about Adoria."

"That...That was her name?"

"Yes...Adoria. She was great...But I would tread lightly for a few days, okay? If you see him in a room or something, don't go in. Just...Lay low."

"Alright...I'm sorry, Baby..."

"It'll be okay..." She closed the door behind her as she left, venturing to Otis's room where he was still screaming with rage.


	3. Chapter 3

A week and a half passed before she dared to make her presence known to Otis again.

She sat on the couch, clutching the photo in her hand. Baby had showed her family albums of Otis and his wife, Adoria. She was undeniably gorgeous. Long, cascading auburn hair that shone even in the years-old pictures. A smile that stunned even her, even through the image, and lilting blue eyes that seemed to force you to smile with her. She was small, barely coming to Otis's shoulder, but she could tell just in the way she held herself- and her muscle that could be seen through her form-fitting clothing- that she could kick ass. She was striking. But what struck her the most was the difference in the Otis in the pictures and the Otis she knew. There was a light in his eyes that mirrored hers, and a soft smile on his face even when he wasn't aware his picture was being taken. A lightness was in him that was unfamiliar to her- the Otis she knew seemed almost hunched with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He also seemed so much younger, even though the most recent picture she was shown was only two years old.

_"You have no idea how much of a toll it took on him..." Baby sighed. "He...He was inconsolable when we couldn't find her..."_

_"What happened to her?"_

_"We don't know...She just...disappeared."_

_"She left him?"_

_"No...You don't understand. She would never leave him. Their...Love was different for them. Th..." She huffed in frustration, trying to think of the correct words. "Without seeing them together...It's hard to explain. They were on a different level than any of us can understand. They weren't so much married as they were completely and totally a part of each other. Just as much as your arm is a part of you...It was beautiful. Especially for Otis...With all he'd been through, for him to finally have that was what he needed. He desperately needed her. I still...I still worry about him."_

_"You...You said before I came you had just recently started to get him talking again."_

_Baby nodded. "He...He just didn't...speak. It was like...He was there, but it was a mannequin of my brother. There was nothing there. And when he finally did start talking again...It was almost like it took all of the strength he had left in him. I thought...I thought that this had finally broken him...But it didn't. He's...still here."_

_"What...What happened to him before...?"_

_Baby gave a swift glance over her shoulder and flipped to the back of the album, pulling out a polaroid of what Maggie initially thought was a skeleton. But once she recognized the face, her jaw dropped. _

_"That's how he came to us..."_

_"What..."_

_"He...I don't know everything. Adi was the only one he ever told everything to. But I know he...His daddy hit him. A lot. A...And I know it was really bad for him, growing up...You know how he still screams at night?...It's...That's not because of Adi."_

_"God..."_

_Baby checked her surroundings again anxiously. "He'd skin me if he knew I told you this but...His...His daddy used to make him have sex with him when he was a kid. It took me a long time to figure it out until I listened to one of his nightmares one night and he was begging his daddy not to fuck him anymore. He doesn't know that I know, I don't think..."_

_Maggie rubbed her face, processing what Baby had just told her. "Jesus..."_

_"My brother is strong. But he's been through a lot, and I'm tired of seeing him hurt..." _

_Startled by the change in Baby's tone, Maggie glanced up in time to see her wipe a tear from her eye and hide it with a glistening smile. _

_"We saved him from that, though." She pointed to the picture in Maggie's hands. Otis. The Skeleton. "He passed out in Daddy's shop and we had to fix him up...He was real, real bad..."_

She knew she could never compete with Adi. Not in looks. Not in the way she had saved Otis from himself. But she wanted to make a difference in his life, too.

She stood abruptly, trudging to the bathroom, lost in her thoughts.

"WHAT?!" He snarled, startling her.

"O...Otis..."

He didn't look well, she noted. His eyes weren't entirely focused and he looked more gaunt than usual. Perhaps he had just woken up. Perhaps the shaving cream lathered on his face made him look paler.

Her blood froze in her veins as she saw those eyes- piercing with anger. She felt like a mouse staring down a rattlesnake in his presence. "I-I..."

"If you've gotta piss, use the other bathroom." He snapped. She could tell his anger was dissipating as he turned back to the mirror and resumed his prior activities.

"Can I talk to you?"

A disgusted glare and then a nod. She stood behind him, watching him shave.

"Well?! Talk while I'm doing this. I ain't stopping for you."

"O-oh." God, how had he unnerved her like this? This wasn't like her at all. But she was truly fearful of the man standing in front of her. Since that night when she had seen the real killer in him, she was genuinely afraid. As he hunched, shirtless into the mirror, she saw the muscles rippling on his back and shoulders, and knew that if someone hadn't stepped in, she would most definitely have been horribly mutilated. "I just...wanted to say I was sorry."

He grunted.

"I just...Wanted to be someone for you. I...I knew you were hurting-" His eyes met hers briefly in their reflection and he began to speak, but stopped and let her continue. "I...I'm sorry for what I said...I didn't know anything...Baby told me some but I know...There's no way I could ever really understand. But I think I understand why you were so angry and I'm sorry..."

He wiped the excess shaving cream off of his face and turned to face her, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Ad-"

"Don't." He didn't raise his voice, but the powerful warning wasn't in the volume of the word. "You don't get to soil her name with your tongue."

"R...Right...I'm sorry for what I said about your wife. Uhm...I just...Wanted..."

"What did you want, Maggie?" There was no venom in his voice, no poison dripping from his fangs as he spoke as there had been. Instead, he looked sullen and tired, as if he had given up. Just like he had that night in the van.

"I just...Wanted to try and save you while there was still something left to save..."

She couldn't tell if he laughed or snarled or both- but as he turned to walk away, he shook his head. "I don't need saving."

"I-I know...And I know I couldn't, anyway but...It's just...what came to mind."

"Besides." He spoke over his shoulder. "There isn't anything left."

He shut his door behind him, disappearing into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Another week passed and things slowly returned to normal. Otis was still cold toward her, but she couldn't truly expect much more out of the albino, she reasoned. That was who he was now. The warmth she had seen in those ember eyes in the pictures was gone, extinguished by his mournful tears over his wife.

"Otis, sweetie...You ain't eatin' much..." Mother Firefly fretted, gently petting those white locks that Maggie longed to stroke.

"Mm...Don't worry about me none, mama. I'm alright."

"Oh honey don't...Don't get there again..." She pleaded, glancing at Maggie as if remembering that she shouldn't know Otis's past.

"I told ya, I'm fine."

"What'd you boys have for lunch out in the garage?"

"Wasn't in the garage today. Went into town to see Cutter. See if he needed anything."

"You did...?"

Otis nodded. "Yeah. Didn't fight or nothin'. Just...Business."

Rufus laughed. "Can't believe you of all people didn't start nothin'."

"I didn't. Fuck him."

She didn't understand the tension between Otis and Captain Spaulding, but she guessed she never would. She loved the clown, and found him quite enjoyable to be around. But Otis hated him for whatever reason.

They all sat in the living room, watching the TV hum through the news. Otis sipped on a fifth of whiskey as a liquid dinner, and Rufus snacked on popcorn, throwing a few stray kernels at her.

"Hey, he alright?" Rufus asked, gesturing to Otis.

Turning in her seat, she saw the albino slumped over, his hair obscuring his face, hand still wrapped around the neck of the bottle of Jack.

"Otis?" No response. "Otis...?" She reached to shake him, but Rufus stopped her.

"Find the cap and put it on that bottle first."

"What? Why?" She asked, but did as she was instructed.

"You'll see."

"Otis...?" She shook him gently. "Otis, wake up. Come on..."

He whimpered, raising his head only slightly.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Mm-hm..."

"I think it's time you get to bed. I think you're a little drunk." She reached to take the bottle away.

"No..." He pulled it away from her, hugging it to his chest. "It makes the pain go away..."

Shocked into silence, she paused for a moment as his head slumped down once again. "O...Okay...Well, come on. Let me get you up to bed."

"Okay..." He mumbled, still clutching the bottle of alcohol. Rufus watched, one eyebrow raised. Maggie mouthed 'I have no idea' over her shoulder and led Otis up the stairs.

"Alright. Give me the bottle, Otis."

"No...Makes my heart stop hurting..." He stumbled a few steps toward his bed. "Makes it stop..."

"Well, you can't sleep with it."

"Why...?"

"You'll break the glass. Come on. Give it to me."

"No..." He whined as he clamored for her hands as they took away that sacred relief.

"Hey, relax. It'll be right here, okay?" She placed it beside the bed.

"Okay..."

She gently stroked his face, watching him struggle to keep his eyes open.

"I miss her..."

"I know you do..."

"I wish I could be with her..."

"I know..."

"I still love her..."

"I know."

"Do you think she knows?" He asked.

"I'm sure she does..." She smiled mournfully. "Wherever she is, she knows you still love her."

"She's dead. We had a funeral...I wish she could have seen me...I looked so handsome. Just like I did on our wedding day..."

Holding back tears, she sighed. "You're a little warm, Otis. You feel okay?"

"No."

"Is that why you were so quiet? You don't feel good?"

He didn't respond, and she sighed in relief when she saw that he was blissfully asleep. Shame that he had drank so much she couldn't give him anything to bring down his fever, but that could wait till morning.

The next morning, Rufus met her downstairs. "Hey..."

"Morning, RJ."

"He was real weird with you last night."

"He wasn't feeling good. He was running a fever. Which he probably needs something for. And if he's sober, I won't be the one taking it to him without getting killed."

"Aw, come on he's been fine the past few days."

"Yeah, but if he's hungover AND sick, I'm the last person he wants to see.

"I think you should take care of him. " Baby chimed in, surprising them both. "I think it'd be good. Here. Take up some toast and tea to him and some medicine."

"I-I..."

"Go, come on." Baby smiled. "You'll be fine.

She prayed that her knees would stop shaking as she ascended the stairs, turned the knob on his door, and entered.

He lay in bed, shivering and moaning.

"A...Angel Baby?" He whimpered.

"Nope. It's me."

He groaned, curling farther into himself. "Get Baby..."

"I tried. She made me come up to take care of you. Said it would be good."

Otis whimpered as he shuddered. It seemed as if every movement was causing excruciating pain, and he couldn't stop shivering.

"Here...Let me get a blanket for you." She spread a thick comforter over his body, hearing him sigh blisfully in relief as he was able to stop shaking and relax his muscles. "Better?"

He nodded.

"Brought some breakfast."

He shook his head. "Sleep."

"I'll let you sleep after you take your meds and eat something."

"Sleep."

"Otis. I'll force you to if you don't do it yourself. I know you're weak and hurting right now. Do you really want that?"

Grumbling, he sat up, grimacing and almost crying out in pain.

"You're really hurting that bad?"

"Had so many busted bones...When my body aches they act up." He took a sip of tea. "Doesn't matter."

"It does. I'm sorry you went through that..."

"Went through what?"

"TH...Aahhh..." She swallowed heavily. "Th...That you...were abused..."

"Baby told you."

"...Yes..."

He sighed, "Alright. That's a conversation for a later time. I just want to sleep."

"Okay..."

As she doctored him that day, not leaving his side, while he slept, she was astonished. Had he really grown to trust her that much? Had he forgiven her? Or was he just so sick it didn't matter to him anymore?

As he whimpered in his sleep, she figured she would find out.

"Shhh..." She stroked his arm. "It's okay. You're okay. You're safe."

"No...NO they're gonna get me...Don't let them..."

"I won't let them get you. Come on Otis wake up..."

"No...they're coming...Daddy's coming..."

"He's not here. Let's wake up, huh Otis? Let's go."

As he slowly opened his eyes, gasping slightly, he turned to her, fear swimming in those lava pools.

"You're alright. It was just a dream."

Relaxing and seeming to melt back into his pillow, He cleared his throat. "...Thank you..."

She stroked his hair. "Of course..."


	5. Chapter 5

She balked as Otis slapped her hand away, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye while he reached for a different brush.

"Hey, did you forget who took care of you when you were sick?"

"No." He answered simply.

"Then what the fuck?"

"You think I owe you something?"

"I thought you'd be nicer. You weren't so opposed to me touching you then. You let me stroke your hair and your face and were so cuddly."

"Wasn't feelin' good."

She brushed his shoulder gently, caressing that milky skin beneath her fingertips. He sighed, aggravated.

"I appreciated you taking care of me. I know Baby sent you to do it so you could maybe try to get on my good side again. But I am not a touchy person. I don't like to be touched. And if you KEEP touching me, I'm going to break your fucking arm, rip it off and then rip off your fingers and shove them up your ass."

Knowing it wasn't an idle threat, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry..."

"Good choice." His eyes didn't leave the canvas for a second, even as he had threatened her. It pissed her off how calm he was.

"You were touchy with your wife. I know you were. I saw pictures."

That got him to stop. But he still didn't look at her. "She was different."

"How?"

"Because, darlin', I know you WANT something from me. And I'm not willing. But I know that by feelin' up on me like you are, you're trying to convince me otherwise. And as much as I don't like people touching me, I REALLY resent it when people show me affection and they WANT something from me. Because that, DARLIN'. Reminds me of a lot that I know Baby told you, because she tells everyone my Daddy fucked me and hit me. And if you can get it through your thick skull that you're causing the same reaction he used to by giving me affection and then beating the shit out of me, you'll fucking stop."

"H...How did you know Baby told me...?"

He spun around in the chair he was sitting in, finally facing her. "Because she tells everyone, like I said. Can't keep a secret." He contemplated for a moment, chewing on the handle of the paintbrush poised neatly between his fingers. "Although...I think that one is because it scares her and she still doesn't know what to do about it. So she tells other people so the burden isn't all on her."

"O...Otis I'm so...I'm so sorry that I..."

His eyebrows quirked. "Aaaah. Didn't think about that, did you? No. You're fucking selfish. You just want my dick and you don't care what it would cause me. Didn't even think about that connection."

Something in her mind clicked, and she bristled. "Are...Are you toying with me like a victim right now?"

He smirked. She had never wanted to punch someone's fucking lights out and shove her tongue down their throat at the same time, but here she was. "What if I was?"

Her eyes narrowed and she crouched toward him. "You're not the only lion in the den right now, Otis."

"Oh, really?" He leaned forward, eyes locking with hers and coming ever so close to her face. "What're you gonna do..." He clicked his tongue inside of his mouth. "Darlin'?"

She froze for a moment, feeling his hot breath on her face. Smelling the shaving cream he had just wiped off from preparing himself for the day.

The amusement fell from his face and disgust replaced it quickly. "That's what I thought. Fuckin' nothin. Ain't no lion. Just a fuckin' house cat."

"...But we made love, Otis..."

He laughed. Cruelly. Ascerbic. "That wasn't making love. I fucked you. In the back of a van. Whatever fantasy you've constructed in your mind of what it was is wrong. I was horny. You scratched an itch. There was no loving connection. There was no spark. Just pure raw-dogging fucking."

"How did you and your wife used to fuck?"

"We didn't fuck. That was making love. What part of this don't you understand? I don't WANT you like I wanted her. You are not a replacement. You are not a WELCOME persuer. I don't want...Whatever it is you're trying to give me. A relaitonship? Love? No. That part of my life is over. So...Stop or keep trying until you piss me off enough to hurt you. Doesn't matter to me."

Disgruntled and humiliated, she turned on her heels and left. She would formulate a plan and be back later. She wasn't done yet.

She found Otis hours later, sprawled on his bed, reading. He hadn't noticed her come in, or he was ignoring her. It didn't matter- she crawled down onto his legs and straddled his waist, pulling her shirt off.

"Maggie..." He sighed. "God damn you..."

"Come on, Otis..." She leaned forward on him, grinding her body against his member. "Make love to me..."

"Get off of me..." He grumbled, trying to push her away. She didn't even flinch as she came right back at him. "Urgh..Maggie..."

He struggled against her for what seemed like hours. Baby had just reminded him that afternoon if he hurt her, she would skin his dick and make him eat it, so the threat was fresh in his mind. He couldn't hurt her. But how could he get her to stop?

Finally giving up, he flopped limply, freeing her body. He was already tiring from the struggle, and who was he to turn away sex? It was a hot woman willing to fuck him...Why didn't he want it?

His mind went blank as he lay there, letting her kiss down his neck and pull up his shirt. He felt her tongue flicker over his nipple and closed his eyes tightly. It had been so long since he had gone to the place he was letting his mind wander to. Since his father, to be exact. It was his escape. How he had coped. Just shut down your mind. Think of something else.

He felt her pull his penis through the zipper of his pants, thumb swirling around the head. "Aww, is this all I get? Come on, Otis."

Swallowing heavily, he ventured one eye open. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he so scared in this moment? Why did he feel like he was being used again?

Desperately rutting her hips against him, trying to coax him into an erection, she kissed down his neck and his chest. He fisted the sheets underneath him, trying to will his penis to attention to just get this over with. She tried kissing him, but he pulled away sharply. No one kissed him but Adi. No one.

"Aren't I doing anything you like?" She wrapped her fingers around his width, pumping a few times out of curiosity. "Come on...Let's have some fun."

_Just go just go just go just go come on. Come on. Be anywhere but here. Anywhere but here. With Adi somewhere. Leave this moment..._

Grappling with the emotions of the event, he sighed, trying to relax and get to his escape.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get the fuck off my husband, you stupid bitch."

The click of high heels startled her almost more than the words did. She felt herself being thrown off of Otis, whos eyes were currently rolling across the floor, it seemed.

Before she could rightly process what was happening, she was restrained to a chair, watching the gorgeous brunette undress.

"Let me show you how it's fucking done."

"A-Adi..." Otis murmured.

Her expression softened instantly as she gently caressed his face. "It's me baby. I missed you...I missed you so much. My beautiful husband."

"Babygirl..."

She kissed him slowly, sweetly as she cupped his cheek, letting her other hand roam his arm and shoulder, stroking the flesh she had longed to feel. "Let's show her something, huh?"

"I..."

"We'll talk later. Right now, we have business." She smirked, kissing him again. "I gotta mark my territory again...Because apparently someone is trying to conquer my land."

Otis's synapses finally connected and he began to caress her body, as well. She moaned at his touch, whimpering in pleasure as his thumb and forefinger found her nipple.

"Mm...You know I love that, Otis...God." She kissed him, moaning into his mouth.

He arched his back, cock throbbing from the sounds she was making already. She nibbled his ear, working down to his neck and collarbone. He gasped, then letting out a gutteral groan of arousal that he couldn't stop. "Adi...Babygirl...

She positioned herself over him and lowered herself, shuddering as she bottomed out on him.

Maggie watched them with disdain as they made love. Otis was right- it was completely different with her. He touched her, NEEDED to touch her. She could smell the desperation in the air as he seemed to appreciate every inch of her skin. He moaned for her, talked to her, begged her for more. The only time she had made him make a sound was when he came.

But what really struck her was the sensuality of it. In its beauty, seeing them together, it almost lost its eroticism. They danced together, it seemed, rather than having hot, sweaty sex. It was sweet. Kind. Beautiful. It wasn't fucking. It was making love.

Once they had finished, Adi rolled off of Otis and curled into his body. He pulled her as closely as he could, still stroking her soft flesh ever so gently, still kissing her as they recovered from their shared orgasm. "I love you..." He managed between kisses.

She smiled against his lips, nuzzling his nose. "I love you too." She stroked his face, relishing in the feeling of his flesh under her fingertips once more.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, just as they always had, leaving Maggie strapped to the chair. Alone to stew.

When sunlight filtered through the blinds that morning, Otis cringed. God, he had gone deep. Deep into his psyche to a place he hadn't been in years. To escape what Maggie was doing. Did that count as rape? Abuse? Ah, hell. It didn't matter. It was all just one more person that hurt him, anyway.

But he had seen Adi. Or was that real? He had smelled her perfume. Sworn she was in front of him. Touched her. But God knows what his mind had conjured to protect itself.

As he felt the warmth beside him in the bed, his heart began to pound. Was it Maggie curled next to him? Or had Adi really returned.

He cringed as he dared one eye open. Once he saw her lying there, he couldn't help the smile growing on his face. It was her. She was home. She was safe, with him. Loving him. Needing him.

Maggie was still restrained in the chair, her head hanging in sleep.

He brought Adi closer, breathing in her scent that he had missed so much. Burying his nose in her hair.

He wept silently, letting the tears roll down his face. She was home. She was home.

Feeling the warmth against her shoulder, she turned to face him. "Oh, sweetie. No..." She took his face in her hands, stroking the tears away with her thumbs.

"You're back...You're alive..."

"Mm-hm." She smiled down at him, almost like she was smiling at a child. She kissed his forehead, then his nose, then left a soft kiss on his lips. "Home with you."

"We...We had a funeral for you...I-I..."

"I know you have a lot of questions. But I want to tell the whole family at once, okay? So...Let's just wait and enjoy the morning together. Okay?"

"Yeah...Okay."

Maggie opened her eyes just in time to see them going at it again. Otis's hands gripped Adi's thighs in a way that would surely leave bruises, but she didn't seem to mind as she rode him, a smile across her face as she twisted her hand in her hair.

She sat silently, almost aroused herself at the scene. Playing out their lover's waltz, Adi rolled off of Otis and sat up, grabbing his arm and pulling him up with her. She wrapped her arms around his torso, kissing his shoulder sweetly.

"Ohh, Baby your shoulders are so tight..."

"Mm...Ain't had nobody workin' on 'em like I used to."

"I'll work on them again. I promise. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure..." He grimaced slightly.

She giggled. "I know it doesn't feel good, but it helps."

"Yeah, it does..."

"You alright?" She asked, stroking his face.

"Y...Yeah I'm just still kind of in shock...I..."

Laughing again, that easy, beautiful laughter, she kissed him. "I know. It's going to take you a few days, I'm sure. I'm just glad you didn't off yourself..."

"Thought about it."

She sighed. "I figured..."

"Baby wouldn't let me. That first month I was basically on suicide watch."

"Well...I'm very thankful for that. Because I got to come home to you." She kissed his cheek.

Maggie cleared her throat. Not as an attempt to get attention, but because she needed to. Adi's head whipped around to face her, and Maggie's blood ran cold.

"You fucking whore. You stupid fucking cunt." She stood, beelining to the chair Maggie was restrained in, kicking it over with one swift motion. "What the fuck were you going to do to my husband?"

Maggie grunted at the impact against the floor, but didn't dare to answer.

"Don't you dare touch him again. Do you understand me? He's mine. That dick is mine. That face is mine. That body is mine. He is mine. Do not touch him. Do not look at him. Do not sit next to him. Because I know exactly what you were trying to do to him. And it disgusts me."

"What was I trying to do?"

"You were going to rape him. You were going to rape him to try to convince him he wanted to be with you. And that is unforgivable. Don't let me catch you too close to him." She turned, facing Otis again. "Where are my clothes, baby?"

"Right where you left 'em."

"Oh, such a sweet man." She winked. Assembling an outfit, she watched Otis out of the corner of her eye. It broke her heart to see how...Not okay he had been. She wasn't surprised, but he was just so...Spacey...He would level out, she reasoned. He would be back to normal soon.

"My babygirl..." He murmured as she she sauntered toward him. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Otis."

Maggie watched from the floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist, buring his nose in her stomach. She giggled, almost toppling over back onto the bed where he sat, stroking hsi hair.

Baby had been right. Their love was special. And she hated it.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong, Rufus?" Otis asked as he sipped his mug of coffee.

"I forgot how fucking LOUD you two assholes can be sometimes. Jesus christ...How many times was it last night?"

"Four." Otis answered, crossing his legs and leaning against the counter.

"Sorry, Rufus..." Adi blushed, glancing at Otis to gauge his reaction to his brother.

"It's not YOU that's the problem, it's the fucking gorilla over here!"

Otis snorted coffee, choking. "Me?!"

"YES YOU! Jesus God. ADI FASTER ADI FASTER HARDER FUCK ME SUCK ME RIDE ME PULL MY HAIR STICK YOUR FUCKING FINGER UP MY NOSE UH UH UH UH. If it was her it'd be one thing. A feminine voice I can turn into Mia, but YOU..."

Shrugging, he took another sip of coffee to hide his smirk. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

"No I'm not." Otis paused for a minute. "Stick my finger up my nose?"

"I was reaching, alright? Shut up."

"The fuck are you and Mia into?"

"NOT BEING AS FUCKING LOUD AS MY BROTHER."

Otis flinched, drawing away from Rufus slightly. Rufus saw the change in his demeanor and backed away.

"Hey, man I'm just messin' around. Relax."

"Mm-hm."

Adi placed a comforting hand in the small of Otis's back, making him jump.

"When are you going to tell us what happened, Adi?"

She paused, looking down at her mug. "I...I will...When I'm ready...I..." She looked up at Otis pleadingly, begging him not to press.

He sighed. "I want to know. And i'm getting a little impatient, but you never pushed me, so...I guess fair is fair, huh?"

"Thank you, Baby." She smiled, leaning against him as he buried his face in her hair and sighed contentedly.

"God, I missed this..."

Rufus, as disgruntled and tired as he was, couldn't help but smile. Maggie glared; she hated what they had together. With every fiber of her being. She knew she could never be Adi. Never could have been. She had hurt herself- he had given her warning. But she had ignored it, and the pain in her heart was a reminder.

That night, as they sat eating dinner in the living room, she noticed Otis slowly lower his plate and stare. She watched him carefully, figuring he would put his plate aside and stop eating. Instead, he just stared into space, a blank expression in place. Within a few moments, he blinked, shook his head, and continued eating.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Has...That happened to you before?"

"Has what happened to me before?"

"You...were just staring into space for a few minutes..."

"...I was?" He paused. "I mean...I space out some times..."

"Okay..." She shrugged it off, hoping she wouldn't see him do it again.

Once he had finished his plate, she noticed him again, staring into space, licking his lips.

"Otis?"

No response.

"Otis? Baby?"

His eyes fluttered. "Huh? what?"

"Baby, you-"

That blank stare again.

"Hey, hey come on. Baby come back to me, come on." She stood in front of him, holding his face in her hands as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Baby, come on..."

"What's wrong with him?" Mother firefly asked. "He's been doing that lately. Just spacing. It's nothin, honey."

"No it's not nothing he's having a fucking seizure."

Otis startled, pulling away from her hands. "Ah! Oh..."

"Shhhh..."

"That's not a seizure, a seizure is where you flop around like a fish!" Mother firely argued

"I'm...I'm a doctor." Adi murmured.

"Oh...Yeah, that's right too."

"Otis, what the hell?!"

"What?"

"You just had not one, but TWO absence seizures. Has that been happening a lot?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He murmured.

"It's okay, honey...We...We'll just...keep an eye on you, okay?"

"I was having seizures?"

"It's okay, sweetie. Don't be scared. We'll figure out what's going on, okay?"

He nodded, fear still apparent in his eyes.

Maggie felt guilty. She had seen him do that a handful of times and had just thought he was 'spacing out' , like he had said he was. How was she supposed to know? And now Adi was a fucking DOCTOR, too? Christ...

She hated her. Watching her curled up to Otis on the couch, snuggled in his lap and against his chest like a cat. He couldn't get close enough to her, stroking her hair and kissing her head, holding her tight. Although, she wasn't sure if she hated Adi or if she hated herself...

That night, Otis held Adi close as she slept. She had fretted and worried about Otis until they made love, him collapsing beside her and her following soon after.

He twitched in his sleep, waking her. She knew what was coming, and braced herself.

He lurched awake, screaming and throwing himself away form her, curling into the corner of the bed.

"NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FORM ME NO NO NO NO DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Baby, it's me. It's Adi. I'm here, sweetheart. It's just me."

Panting, he shook and quivered, covering his head with his arms.

"Come on, honey. It's me..." She caressed his shoulder, flinching back as he screamed in agony and fear.

Her blood ran cold as he stopped mid-scream and fell into dead silence.

"Fuck! Otis!"

He began hyperventilating again, and she sighed. He had come out of the seizure, but he was still in panic mode.

"Honey, it's me. It's Adi. You're okay. You're safe."

"FUCK DON'T HURT ME PLEASE GOD STOP HURTING ME! I DON'T DESERVE THIS I DON'T DESERVE THIS PLEASE..."

"Honey, you're at home. You're safe. You're at the Firefly house. Calm down..."

"NO DAD-" Again, silence.

She watched helplessly, waiting for him to come around again.

"DADDY NO GOD NO PLEASE DADDY I'M SORRY!"

"Otis-"

He seized twice more before she could get a full sentence out. Finally, he raised his head and stared at her, eyes widen in pure terror as he trembled.

"Honey?"

No answer, just wild fear as his eyes darted back and forth.

"You're okay..."

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Honey, calm down. You're going to make it happen again if you don't stop breathing like that."

"Make what happen again?! Adi I don't remem-"

She sighed as she watched his eyes roll back in his head and flutter. It wasn't long before she saw fear in his eyes again.

"Adi...?"

"Yeah, baby?" She stroked his face.

"W...What's going on?"

"Honey...You're having seizures...You just had five in a row..."

"I...A-Adi...I'm fucking scared..."

"Shh...I know, baby...It's scaring me, too." She pulled him close, making him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Mm...my eyes hurt..."

"What?"

"I have a headache...But it's really making my eyes hurt...Like...pounding."

"That's normal, hon...After that happens, anyway."

"And I feel like I ran a marathon..."

"Also normal...for that, I mean." She kissed his head. "Otis...Have you been drinking more?"

"Yeah..."

"How MUCH more?"

"Two or three bottles of liquor a night...Before you came back."

"Jesus christ, honey..."

"I know...But its the only way I could sleep..."

"You need to really lay off on that much, okay?"

He nodded. "Is that why...?"

"I think so...But we'll see, okay?"

The next morning, Otis stumbled down the stairs with Adi, groggy and head still throbbing. He poured himself a mug of coffee and stood in silence.

"The hell is wrong with him?" Rufus asked Adi. "He looks like a zombie."

"He had five of those episodes you guys saw last night. He had a nightmare and he was hyperventilating, which can make that happen. I don't think he slept after that. I think he was afraid to fall asleep."

"Why is he doing that?"

"Drinking way too much."

"Really?"

"You should see the stash in his closet. It looks like a bar."

"Fuck..."

Maggie sighed. She had known Otis had been drinking that much, but she had assumed that was just what he did. All of this was her fault...


	8. Chapter 8

Adi and Otis sat on the couch, enjoying their morning coffee in each other's arms. Adi gently stroked Otis's hair, and he leaned into the loving touches.

Maggie scowled. He had never let her touch him like that. EVER.

Since Adi had made Otis cut down on his drinking, the seizures had subsided. If she was a betting woman, she would have bet any money that they had also been brought on by the stress of losing her, as he assumed he had.

"I love you, babygirl." He murmured.

"I love you, handsome." She kissed his cheek.

Maggie gagged, scowling.

Unfortunately, her display of disgust was not well-received by Adoria. She expected her to just shrug it off and ignore it with a glare, like she knew Otis would. As she felt her eyes bulge out of her head as Adi tightened her grip around her throat, she knew better.

Otis simply sat, eyes wide but pretending he wasn't shocked, sipping his coffee.

Thank God for mother Firefly, who pulled Adi off of her just as her world was starting to go black.

"Adi, what's gotten into you!?" She scolded.

"I've had enough of her! Do you know what she tried to do to Otis?!"

"ADI." Otis barked sharply.

"Shut the fuck up, Otis. She tried to RAPE you!"

Mother Firefly sputtered for a few moments, one of the rare times Adi had ever seen her speechless, before she walked away. "You sort this one out, Otis."

"Yep. I've got it." He sighed. "Adi, just ignore it. Come on." He held his arms out for an embrace, and she obeyed- but not before she threateningly lurched at Maggie. "Come here, my little guard dog." He buried his face in her hair, nuzzling her and smiling.

"Otis...I...I'm ready to talk."

He pulled away, balking. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Within minutes, everyone was gathered in the living room, Adi standing in the middle. Otis sat on the edge of his seat, eyes begging to let him comfort her, but she wouldn't let him. She needed to do this alone.

"So...What happened was I...I went fishing alone one night after a shift to try and surprise Otis. And I was stupid and not careful and I had an accident. I got swept up in the current and hit my head. I almost drowned. But...Someone came to save me. Uhm...So I spent a few months there recovering and...Then things took a turn." She hesitated, glancing at Otis. She couldn't hold his gaze for too long. She knew this would hurt him and she didn't want to see his face.

"What happened, baby...?" He whispered.

"Cutter...Cutter was who saved me. and...I would be extremely grateful if it weren't for the fact that he tried to convince me to be with him and leave you."

She closed her eyes, unwilling to see the hurt, anger and utter anguish that she knew would be in her husband's eyes.

"He treated me well. He didn't hurt me. But he kept me hostage. Trying to convince me that he was the bigger, better man like he's always done. I always thought his threats were idle, but I guess they weren't, entirely..."

Venturing her eyes open, she was relieved to see that Otis had covered his face with his hands, hanging his head. The room was silent- a very, very rare occassion in the Firefly household.

"I know...That he's a part of this family and I don't want to jeopardize that, but I want you to know the truth of what happened. Do...What you want with that information."

"Adi..." Otis spoke, face still covered. "Did...Did he..."

"No. He didn't make me have sex with him. He kissed me a few times, but that was as far as he got before I escaped. I think that was his next step, though."

"I...I think uhm...We should give them some time alone..." Baby suggested, ushering the rest of the family out of the living room, leaving Adi and Otis.

"Honey...talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking." She asked, stroking Otis's back.

"He came to your funeral..."

"I...I know..."

"He came to your funeral and he bought this big, beautiful bouquet of flowers for you...And I cried because I knew you would love them. And he comforted me...A...I..."

"Honey-"

"He comforted me, knowing he was the reason that I was in so much pain. I...It was his fault that I was in so. Much. Pain. He...He cried with us...And he fucking knew...that you were alive and you were okay but he..."

She simply sat with him, letting him work through his thoughts.

"It was my fault...He only did this to get back at me..."

"Honey it's not your fault-"

"If I hadn't tried to take head of the family all those years before..."

"No, you already received your punishment. He raped you for that. Otis-"

"It's my fault. It was my fault he took you."

"Otis, stop. Look at me." She pulled his face up to look her in the eye. "It was not your fault and it will never be your fault. He didn't HAVE to do that. He didn't HAVE to take me. He could have been a decent person. But he wasn't."

"But-"

"No."

He stared at her for a moment, processing everything. "I don't know what to do..."

"Me." She smiled, kissing him.

He chuckled. "Of course, you. But I meant-"

"You don't have to do anything. just...enjoy me now that I'm home. Okay?"

"I think I can do that."

Adi smiled, crawling into Otis's lap and straddling him, squishing his cheeks in her hands. "I LOVE YOU!"

The deadpan look he gave her showed he wasn't nearly as amused as she was. "I love you too, Adi..."

Her smile softened and she leaned in slowly to give him a sweet, tender kiss. She felt his hands wrap around her, settling in the small of her back. Goosebumps rose on her skin; she loved it when he touched her there.

"Mm...Do you know how much I love you?" He murmured, pulling her closer and pressing there foreheads together.

"Enough to trust me enough to tell me everything that happened to you." She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he chuckled.

"Well, yeah..."

"Enough to let all of your walls down and let me in. Totally. Completely."

"Mm-hm." He left another peck on her lips.

"Enough to marry me."

"More than that, baby girl." He pulled her face against his once more. "So much more than that..."

Maggie's heart ached and shattered as she watched them. They were absolutely beautiful together. They were perfect. But God, did she want him to look at her that way.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maggie, you ready?" Baby chirped.

"What? For what?"

"We're going in town to the bar!"

"Oh...Who is we?"

"Otis, Adi, Rufus, Mia and I! And you!"

"Alright, alright. I'll come along."

She couldn't help but be jealous when she saw Otis, dressed in his only pair of jeans that had one hole instead of forty, a black button down shirt and a cowboy hat. Adi was nothing to scoff at, either, in one of Otis's red plaid shirts made into a dress and fishnet stockings with her bike boots. Her hair was curled and makeup done. Otis smirked down at her, stealing a kiss as he and Rufus talked.

"Man, why do I always have to drive?"

"Because it takes too much liquor for you to feel anything, anyway." Otis answered. "And you don't dance, anyway."

"Neither do you!" Rufus laughed.

"Oh, he WILL dance tonight." Adi leaned into Otis, smiling coyly up at him. "Won't you, baby?"

"Mm. Once I'm drunk enough."

"I'm ready and so is Maggie!" Baby chimed in.

Adi glared, eyeing her up. She only stopped when she saw Baby's pained, begging eyes and looked back to rufus. "Let's go, then."

She hadn't expected them to all smash into one car, but here she was, smashed against Otis in the van they had had sex in, with Adi on his other side. Awkward didn't begin to describe it. She saw Otis glance at her, knowing that he was thinking the same thing she was.

"S...So Mia...how long have you and Adi been friends?" Maggie dared to ask, anything to get her mind off of that night.

"Oh geez...Uhm...Since grade school, at least."

"Wow that's awesome..."

"How long have you been friends with Baby?"

"Oh...Uhm...Since Highschool."

"Oh my god, what was Baby like in highschool?"

"A fucking terror." Otis grumbled. "A horny terror."

"Yeah, I was all over you all the time wasn't I?"

"Mm-hm. Unapologetically."

"I still won't apologize. I got some good dick in those days."

"How many women have you slept with in this car, Otis?"

"All of them except Mia."

"How can you get that much pussy?"

"Listen, I'm good, what can I say?"

"Tall, lanky bastard."

"I'm also a bit addicted, so. It's not like I don't search for it in every nook and cranny I can find."

"I would drink to that if I wasn't driving." Rufus grumbled.

At the bar, Maggie watched Mia and Rufus dancing and had to chuckle. Mia was average height, but next to Rufus anyone would be dwarfed.

Of course, Adi and Otis could dance. What couldn't they do? She had expected Otis to be able to somewhat dance- he had that southern twang about him- but Adi was sex on boots, even to her.

"Come on, baby!" Adi squealed as Otis downed another shot and followed her to the dance floor.

"Maggie, you've gotta let him go. He was never yours to begin with." Baby startled her, handing her a beer.

"I know. It's just..."

"Otis is actually a really good man. He just...Isn't anyone else's good man but Adi's. And she fought hard to get him. And let me warn you- she may be little, but she is VICIOUS when it comes to her man."

"Yeah, I know. I've seen the vicious side of her."

"I didn't bring you to the bar to sulk. Go out and dance! Find yourself a good man."

"What about you? Why don't you have a man?"

"Because honey I can't decide between men or women. And I don't want to have someone make me decide." She licked her lips, giggling.

"Did you and Otis really have sex?"

"Oh yeah. I almost feel bad about when I was in highschool. I was practically riding his leg every day. It died down a little, though, to about once or twice a month."

"Till WHEN!?"

"Till he and Adi started dating." She sighed. "I miss that dick sometimes. He's so good."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's worth it to see him happy, though. I've never seen a person change that much. I loved my brother before, but I really love him now. He's human, and he's finally showing it because of her."

Maggie fell silent.

"I'm sorry. I know you're pining over him. But it's not worth it when you know you're not going to get it. So appreciate him. Know he's a good man. But move on girl. There's too many people out there for you to want him so bad."

"Yeah. You're right."

"I know I am. That's why I like a little pussy every once in a while." She giggled, moving in on an attractive girl dancing by herself.

Maggie ended up banging someone in the bathroom that night. She didn't remember who, but her legs were sore in the morning from being wrapped around someone. She was decently sure she would be walking funny, but she at least got what she wanted.

Otis stumbled against Adi, laughing. "Hey...Hey, babygirl. That van we came in?" He chuckled. "That's the one Maggie and I had sex in! And I was smooshed between the two of you!"

"Oh. wonderful, Otis."

"Whaddya say WE fuck in the van?"

"I'm not having sex with you in a van."

"Aw, come on mama. You know you can't say no to me..."

"Mmm..." She placed her hand lightly on his cheek and stroked the scruff there. "Unfortunately, you're right. But you're also very drunk."

"So?"

She smirked devilishly at him.

When she finally got him to stumble upstairs, she shoved him to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and fiddling with his belt. He tried to fumble with the button on his pants, relatively unsuccessfully.

She began to ravage him, kissing his chest and neck, leaving a bite here or there she knew would be purple tomorrow.

"I love you." She whimpered against him. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Adi..." He managed around moans. "Oh god..."

"Mm...I hope you're ready for me, baby."

She rode him, screaming and moaning loudly into the night until she tired, curling up next to him. He instinctively tried to crawl on top of her, but couldn't quite gain his bearings.

"That's alright, baby. Next time, okay?"

"Hnnn..."

"You're too drunk to top. It's ok." She kissed him. "I love you so much."

"Wanna make you feel good..."

"You did, sweetheart. You did." She stroked his hair. "Just go to sleep with me."

"Okay..." He settled underneath her touches, soothed by them, and curled up to her once again. "I love you babygirl."

"I love you too."

She smirked at the blue and purple rising on his collar bone. He was hers, goddammit.


	10. Chapter 10

Otis and Adi sat on the couch that morning, Otis with a bag of frozen peas on his forehead and over his eyes, and a mug of coffee in his hand. Maggie had to giggle; he was hungover and she knew he would be a bitch about it. Adi rested her hand on his thigh, making circles with her thumb.

"You need to drink a lot of water today, honey."

"I'm just gonna puke it back up."

"I bet that coffee will feel really good coming out of your nose then."

He cringed, groaning.

"I know, sweetie."

"I wouldn't have been hungover if you hadn't made me stop drinking."

"You were having fucking seizures, Otis."

"Yeah...But I would sooner have one of those right now than feel like this."

"I'm sure, honey." She kissed him on the cheek. "Is that ice helping?"

"Kind of."

"That's good. We'll get some food in you here in a little bit."

"Toast?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Toast."

"I love toast."

Adi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "How long have we been married?"

"Not long enough for you to know I love toast."

"Otis, I swear to god if you say 'toast' one more time."

Trying to hold back his smirk, he muttered, "Toast", and let out a peal of laughter as she elbowed him. "Ooh...Ooh fuck...Adi...stop spinning me. I'm gonna throw up."

"I'm not spinning you, sweetheart."

"Oh god...Ohhhh God. Ok."

"Uhm...Excuse me, Adi?" Maggie finally worked up the bravery to speak.

Otis lifted the corner of the bag of peas, peaking out.

"Can...Can I ...Talk to you?"

She became solemn, a danger in her calmness. "Sure. Let's talk. Go ahead."

Maggie moved to sit beside Otis, hoping a barrier between her and Adi would provide some comfort, but Adi snapped her fingers at her.

"Oh hell no. You sit beside ME, not my husband."

"Okay..." She moved quickly, sitting beside Adi instead. "I...I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"F...For...For uh...For trying to take Otis away from you."

"You could never have taken him away from me. The only reason he gave you the time of day is because I was gone. I know he told you you were just a cheap fuck to him. An orgasm to keep the endorphins flowing in his brain long enough to not fucking kill himself. But you had no right to try and force him to love you. To try to do what you tried to do."

"I know...A...And I'm sorry."

"You don't need to seek my forgiveness for that. You need to seek his."

"Otis?" Maggie called.

"Mm. I mean...You didn't go through with it. But it was still...Kind of like my parents. So...Fuck it, whatever. I don't care."

"You forgive me?"

"If it gets you to stop looking at me like I skinned your puppy."

"Adi...I want us to get along. You seem like an awesome person-"

"She is."

"And...I care about Otis. And he cares so deeply about you...And I love this family...So...I want to try to make peace."

"Just don't touch my husband ever again."

"O...Okay."

Adi paused. "I am...sorry for-"

"You...don't have anything to be sorry for. I deserved everything you dished out."

"Does this mean we can have a threesome?" Otis asked.

"Do you want your dick skinned?" Adi threatened.

"I'm already circumcised."

"Yeah, I'll take you from behind, Otis." Adi rolled her eyes. "Maggie can have the front."

"That's not funny..." He whined from behind his bag of peas.

"That was an asshole suggestion."

"Well, I'm an asshole, so."

"You get so punchy when you're not feeling good..." Adi sighed. "I love it and hate it."

"It's better than his monk-like vow of silence he took when he thought you were dead. Or not eating for weeks on end."

A dark sadness fell over Adi's face. "He was that bad?"

Otis peeked out from under his bag again, gauging the situation.

"U-uh...I mean...I wasn't here, but baby said he basically went mute for a while. And she had to hold him down and force feed him. Because he just kind of...existing but he wasn't Otis."

"You just gave up?"

"Baby wouldn't let me. I got better after a while...And now I'm fine because you're back."

Adi fell silent for a moment. "Well...Thank you for apologizing, Maggie. We'll move on from here."

"Y...Yeah." She stood, beginning to walk away. Adi curled into Otis's side, resting her head on his collar bone and her hand on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her. She wondered if they had always been like this. If they had always fit so perfectly or they had just grown into each other like that. Like vines perfectly entangling a lattice porch. "I'll always want what you have." She admitted.

"As long as you know you'll never have him. You can find someone else."

There was a compliment in there somewhere, Maggie reasoned.

As the day progressed and Otis recovered, Maggie hung around the couple, enjoying their company more than she had ever thought she would.

"Have you guys always been a Morticia and Gomez?"

"What?" Otis quirked an eyebrow.

"Honey, she means have we always been this affectionate and perfect for each other. Ah...Well, he was hard to break down. As...I'm sure you can imagine. But he's usually the instigator now. Like I don't have to ask for hugs or kisses anymore. Because I've usually gotten six by the time I would ask."

"_Cara Mia."_ Otis smirked.

"Oh, _bubala!"_ She retorted, kissing his nose. "I do know he was never affectionate with anyone else, though."

Maggie scoffed. "Yeah, not with me, either."

Otis shrugged. "You're not her."

"I'm the only one he's ever kissed."

"What?! NO way!" Maggie gawked.

"Yup. I don't think I suck as much as I used to, do I?"

"No. No, god no. You were always GREAT in bed. But the kissing was lacking at first, baby." She kissed him lightly. "Sorry."

Otis shrugged.

Maggie smiled to herself. The feeling of longing she felt when she looked at Otis and Adi was diminish-

And they were making out on the couch again.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what are you going to do about Cutter?" Maggie dared to ask.

"I don't know..." Otis admitted, rubbing his face. "I...I'm grateful he saved you or whatever he did but he also...kidnapped you from me...A...I..."

Adi stroked his back. "We don't have to do anything, sweetie. Just be there to protect me."

"Of course I will...But I..."

"Honey, don't worry about it. Just...deal with it when you have to."

"I know Baby isn't happy about it, either." Maggie broke in, twirling her hair anxiously.

"Well, no. No one is." He spat, wrapping a protective arm around Adi. "I can't believe..."

"Otis, don't dwell."

"Hard not to."

"I know sweetheart, but still."

Maggie and Otis both noticed Adi becoming sick more frequently. Adi wasn't an exceptionally sick person, so Otis doted over her when she was, never leaving her side.

Finally, Adi sat Otis in the living room, kneeling in front of him.

"Honey...Listen to me. Listen to me."

"I-I...I'm listening..."

"Otis...I'm pregnant."

"W...What?"

"I'm pregnant, honey...We're going to have a baby...Unless we need to talk about other options..."

"Adi! Oh my god!" He scooped her up off of the ground, spinning her and kissing her.

"How far along are you?!" Maggie asked."

"About 3 months...So that night when I first came back must have been the night." She giggled. "Otis!"

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Mother firefly cheered.

"I love you..." Otis murmured into Adi's hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." She kissed him.

As Otis sat and held her that night, he rested his hand on her stomach, smiling down at her.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" He asked, stroking her belly lovingly.

"I don't know. What do you think? What do you want?"

He chuckled. "I don't care, mama. I never thought I would be a daddy, let alone what I would want..."

"I never did, either, babe..." She reached behind her and stroked his face. "Have any ideas for names?"

"NOT Otis jr."

Adi laughed. "No?"

"No. And I'll actually name my kid. Unlike my parents..." He drew her closer, still resting his hand protectively on her stomach.

"Will you tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"About what happened to you?"

"Absolutely not. But I'll tell them our story. Because our story is my favorite story."

She felt him smile against her cheek as he kissed her.

"You're so sweet."

"How about...Fern? For a girl?"

"I like that."

"Fern Lilly?"

"Yeah! I like that. Good job baby." She paused. "What about for a boy? I like Timothy-"

"No."

"Huh? Why...? That was awfully firm..."

"My father's name was Tim."

"O...Oh..."

"How about...Levi? Levi Atticus?"

"You're really good at names, Otis..."

"That's what happens when you have to name yourself..."

"Ohh, baby..." She turned and kissed him.

Unfortunately, their bliss didn't last long.

Maggie heard Adi screaming early in the morning not a month later.

Otis sprinted across the room to the bathroom, ripping the door open. Adi lay on the floor, covered in blood and sobbing hysterically.

Wordlessly, having no idea what was happening, he scooped her up and sprinted to the car with her, driving frantically to the hospital.

When the rest of the family arrived, they found Otis holding Adi, tears streaming down his face as she still sobbed.

"Otis..." Baby whispered. "Otis what...What's wrong...?"

Adi wailed in agony, curling into his neck more. He met Baby's eyes, then shook his head.

"Did...Did something happen to the baby?" Mother Firefly dared. Adi's cries redoubled.

"We lost it..." He managed.

"O...Oh my god..." Baby murmured. Maggie hung her head, tears rolling down her face now, too. She may not have liked Adi. And Otis may have hated her now. But they were happy. So happy. Was she jealous? Of course she was. But the bliss she had seen rivaled a fairy tale. And it was taken from them. Regardless of her opinions of Adi, Otis had had a hard enough life. She wondered when the pain would ever stop for him.

"I'M SORRY!" Adi wailed, gripping Otis's shirt and screaming. "I'M SORRY!"

He simply stroked her hair, kissing her head. "It's not your fault, babygirl. You know it's not your fault..."

"PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, OTIS! GOD PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"

"Adoria, I could never hate you...It's not your fault..."

"I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I couldn't. I love you so much, babygirl...It's not your fault..." Otis seemed numb, processing his emotions in the way he knew best. Baby knew it was because he felt he had to take care of Adi.

A nurse peaked her head in. "D...Do you guys need anything?"

"No..." Otis murmured. "Nothin' you can give us."

"I'm so sorry..." The nurse spoke softly, with sincerity. "I...I know what you're going through. I've...Been there myself. If there's...anything any of us can do..."

"Thank you..."

"The...The doctor...wants to know what...You would like to do with the remains...If...cremation or bur-"

Otis hung his head and began to sob with Adi, squeezing her closer to his body and howling in agony with her.

"I-I..." She stammered, unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry, I was just told to ask..."

"It's okay, they're just...still very upset. You understand." Maggie offered.

"Y...Yes. I'm sorry, again, for your loss..."

"Is she alright? Is she staying overnight or can we take her home?" Baby asked.

"She has to stay over night. She lost a considerable amount of blood and she isn't...emotionally fit to go home..."

"Understood. Thank you..."

As the nurse left, she looked over her shoulder once more, then walked down the hall.

Otis composed himself once again, and soon Adi fell silent. "Babygirl?" He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Babygirl, look at me." He turned her in his lap and forced her to meet his eyes. "I am not upset with you. I am not angry with you. I am upset at the situation. But it is not your fault. At all. I need you to understand that, baby. It's not your fault. I love you. And I would never leave you. Ever."

She nodded, whimpering in protest as she struggled against his grip to curl against him again.

"We'll be okay. We're always going to be okay..." He whispered into her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Otis tried his best to calm Adi and comfort her. If he was being honest, he had no idea what to do. He was just as heart broken as she was, but he wanted to make it right. For her. He just wanted to take away all of the pain she was in, even if it meant adding to his own.

For now, she was cradled comfortably in his arms, finally dozing. He knew she needed the rest.

Mia sheepishly peeked her head through the door of the hospital room, catching Otis's attention.

"You can come in."

"Hey, guys..." She hung her head. "I-I...I don't know what to say...I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Otis swallowed heavily. "Th...Thank you..."

"Is there anything you need? Can I get you guys anything at all?"

"No, with my family here they'll take care of that..."

"Okay..." She carefully eyed Adi.

"She's going to be okay. She lost a lot of blood, so they're keeping her. That and she was...pretty hysterical."

"I can't blame her..."

"No...No of course not..."

"How are YOU doing, Otis?"

"I'm fine."

"No, really. How are you?"

"U-Uh..." He swallowed heavily, blinking back tears and clearing his throat. "She needs me right now. I'll figure out my shit later."

"You can't do that to yourself..."

"I...I'm just..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the tears to stop burning his eyes. "I made a crib..."

"Oh yeah?" Mia sat down beside them, gently stroking his back.

"A-And...I didn't show her...I wanted to surprise her...When they came home..." His hand covered his face, but tears leaked through his fingers.

"I'm sure it's beautiful, Otis. You always do really wonderful work."

He sobbed, not answering.

"You know what? You know what you should do with it?"

"What..."

"You should donate it. Imagine if, when you were homeless, living on the street like that. If you had something like that to be happy with. Some mother that can't have a crib for her baby I bet would really appreciate that."

He sniffed, wiping his tears on the back of his hand. "Yeah...That's...That's a good idea."

"Otis...I'm serious, if you need anything. ANYTHING. Even if it's just something little. Or if it's something big. Don't hesitate to ask, okay? You guys are family, too. Just...Let Rufus or I know."

Nodding, he turned to her. "Mia...Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I...I'm upset about losing...Losing the baby, of course...But..."

She waited patiently, hand on his shoulder.

"I almost lost her again...I just got her back and I almost lost her again...I..." He covered his face again, quietly sobbing, then clinging to Adi as she slept, as if she was going to be pried from his arms.

"Honey..."

He choked and sobbed, trying desperately to stop himself. "I can't l-lose her...Sh...She's my wh-whole life..."

"You didn't lose her...You didn't lose her..." She was at a loss. The only other time she had seen Otis cry was at Adi's funeral- well, fake funeral. He was numb then, though, letting tears silently run down his face as he stared at her coffin.

"My baby..." He squeezed her, kissing her shoulder and cheek.

"Otis-"

"I c-can't..." He hiccuped. "Ever...L-Lose her again...She's my..." A heavy sob broke his statement.

"I know. I know sweetheart...But she's okay. She's okay. And she needs her Otis. She can't ever lose you, either.

"I'm n...n...Nothing...Without her..."

Mia almost couldn't watch the scene before her. Otis sobbing hysterically and clinging to Adi like she was a stuffed toy and he was a little boy crying for his mother while he spewed affections for her. "Otis, it's okay. It's okay..."

He finally calmed himself, still holding her tight to his chest.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"I'm not leaving her."

"Even with visiting hours?"

Otis's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"Mm. Between how stubborn you are and how she's feared, you're right."

"Otis...?" Adi stirred. "What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter, babygirl. You just rest." He kissed her forehead. "Mia's here. She came to see you."

"Mm?" She stretched. "Hey..."

"Hey, hon."

Mia and Adi chatted for a while; Mia knew Adi was pretending to be okay, but that her sadness would come crashing down later.

Her nurse knocked on the door, then came in. "I was sent for a blood draw."

"Mmmm..." Adi whined, curling up into Otis more.

"I know honey. I know..." He stroked her back. "I'm right here."

"What?" The nurse asked, thoroughly confused.

"She doesn't like getting blood drawn. She passes out every time."

"She's...A surgeon...Covered in tattoos..."

"It's different." They both snapped together.

"Come on babe. I'll hold you."

"I hurt...I hurt so bad don't make me..."

"It'll be over in a second, honey." He kissed her cheek as the nurse gently extended her arm and wrapped a tourniquet around it. "Just breathe. Don't hold your breath...There. You're done babygirl. You're done."

Adi cradled her arm close to her side and nuzzled into Otis, hiding her face in his hair.

"The...The doctor said that...if we could, we should get her up for a shower. Uhm...So if you don't mind leaving us for a moment."

"I do mind."

"U...Uhhh...Sir...You...Have to leave..."

Mia interjected. "I'll...see you guys later. Love you both!"

"I'm not. Leaving her." Otis growled. "Do you understand? It's not a hard concept."

"B...But..."

"I will bathe her. I will take care of her."

"Sir..."

"I said. I will do it."

As his red eyes pierced her, she nodded dumbly and backed away. "I'll...be right here if you need help."

"Thank you." He flashed a smile. "Come on, babygirl. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Adi nodded, slowly standing. She seemed so fragile in that moment, and it terrified him.

Once under the spray, he soothed her, stroking her back and kissing her head. She huddled against him.

"Mm...There's my beautiful babygirl." He stroked her hair away from her face. "My perfect woman..."

"How can you say that."

"What?"

"That I'm perfect...I...I couldn't carry our child..."

"Honey...That doesn't change how I see you. Not at all. Wait...That's a lie."

Her face fell immediately.

"I see you as even stronger than I ever thought you were before. You survived that. You came back. And you're going to be my Adi again."

"Otis...I-I...I'm sorry but...I don't want to try again."

"Mama, I don't either..." He caressed her form. "I don't want to risk you again...You're one thing I'm never, ever willing to gamble. Ever."

"Otis...Do...Do you still think I'm beautiful?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Even...With gaining weight like I did...A-and..."

"Adi...Look at you. Look at how stunning you are. How could I ever not think you're beautiful? There's beauty in everything you touch simply because you changed it to be that way. You're the most beautiful thing in my life."

"I...I love you...But you know that's not what I meant."

"Yes, Adi. I still think you're smokin' hot. And I would still fuck you any day, anytime. And you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. How could I not think that?" He kissed her. "My gorgeous baby girl."

"You...You still want me?" She asked, reaching to fondle him as he lathered her hair with shampoo.

"Ah, ah..." He took her hand away. "Believe me, I want you. I always do. But I think there's more important things right now. But if I could..." He leaned in close, pressing his lips to her ear. "Right now, I would eat you out just like you like. Get you all hot and bothered, teasing you first. And then I'd make sure you were satisfied. I'd make you quiver and moan and scream."

"That sounds good..." She leaned against him, pressing her forehead into his collarbone. "B...But Otis...I'm...not in the mood..."

"I know babe. But I want you to know I want you, still." He kissed her, tilting her head back to rinse her hair.

"Will you give me a back rub...?"

"Once we get you settled again, of course I will, darlin'. Anything."

She sighed somewhat contentedly and let him work.


End file.
